Connections
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: If you read this story and have a better title, please tell me. Just a random 50 word challenge featuring my favorite Amnesia pairing.


Thank you random word generator!

I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

* * *

><p>1. Geometry<p>

There was always two angles to Shin's every argument; she never won once.

2. Aged

They will sit together, both old and wrinkled, and whisper words of love to each other as the stars fade.

3. Ulster

The coat is too big and Heroine can barely move her upper body, but it smells like him (cinnamon and green tea leaves) and he hugs her closer to him so he doesn't get cold.

4. Purchase

They go shopping at the farmers market when they can scramble the time for it; it becomes a tradition before and after they are married.

5. Fairytales

They tell stories to their daughter every night and she grows up with quite the imagination; Heroine almost has a heart attack when she mentions a fairy named Orion who visits her dreams.

6. Cabaret

Shin seriously regretted bringing the others (who knew Heroine could be such a flirt when she was drunk?).

7. Metric

She blushed in embarrassment whenever he mentioned her height.

8. Attry

Heroine could feel the glares of the other girls when she was with him (he glared back, but still!).

9. Ergat

Kent's brain was filled with chemical formulas when he saw them flirt.

10. Lithoglyph

He engraved her name in the rose stone he bought her for her engagement ring.

11. Testif

Shin was mostly level-headed, but the mention of her name and trouble usually sent him into a panic attack.

12. Paralgesia

Did she have _**any**_ sense of danger?

13. Monolith

His gravestone was a permanent reminder to Heroine that he was gone too early.

14. Remarry

Never going to happen.

15. Gee

Unsurprisingly, it was Heroine who always went with whatever he wanted.

16. Prince

The way he sat in a chair always reminded her of royalty.

17. Insipience

"Dude!" The young man's friend hissed. "Stop flirting with her! That's _**Shin's**_ girlfriend! Do you _**want**_ to die?"

18. Sweat

Even messed up and sweaty he still looked hot (which was totally unfair in Heroine's opinion).

19. Allemande

They looked incredible together as they twirled around the ballroom of their wedding reception.

20. Oppone

Shin could never deny her anything (so when she asked for a baby…)

21. Peppermint

Spicy and rich; the flavor Heroine always tasted when she kissed him.

22. Wisteria

She hung it from her hair the day they went to the festival together.

23. Choice

Heroine always had many options and every single time, she choose Shin.

24. Snow

Winter was always her favorite season because Shin would offer her his jacket when she got too cold; in return, she would make him hot chocolate and they would snuggle under her covers as they watched bad comedies.

25. Conferment

He didn't do it the traditional way; instead, he got down on his knees at his college graduation and asked her to marry him in front of his classmates.

26. Penlight

One of their favorite games to play as children was flashlight tag; they grinned in remembrance as they watched their daughter and her best friend (Toma's son ironically) play that very same game in their backyard.

27. Degeneration

It was painful for him to sit by her side and watch Heroine waste away like that.

28. Avowed

The others sighed in defeat as they came in one morning, holding hands and smiling at each other in that special way.

29. Leger

Shin will always have a special place in her heart.

30. Verbarhypnosis

Heroine felt like his own personal sun in his arms, glowing even as she slept.

31. Permanent

His place by her side; always and forever.

32. Inexpertness

"I-I've never done this before." He smiled softly and kissed her nose. "Don't worry. We'll learn together."

33. Constancy

They constantly fell in love over and over again.

34. Mansuetude

Many students would often spot them under their favorite tree near the edge of the courtyard, his head in her lap while she stroked his hair.

35. Vafrous

It was a cold day in Hell the day Heroine decided to trick Shin by telling him she was pregnant; their friends certainly got a kick out of it, if the way they couldn't stop laughing at his fainting was any indication.

36. Wolle

She gave him a sweater that matched hers for Christmas; he only ever wore it once.

37. Audacious

Gah! He was impossible with his impish tendencies!

38. Bubble Gum

Her lips always tasted sweet.

39. Delicate

His attitude towards everything else may have been rough, but he treated her like porcelain every time.

40. Falling

Shin was an island of peace in her sea of chaos.

41. New

Waking up in Heroine's arms everyday felt like the beginning of something he never wanted to let go of.

42. Dignity

He swallowed his pride (and whatever was left of his dignity) and donned the bunny suit.

43. Cheeks

She loved to surprise Shin by kissing him there when he would least expect it (the blushing and stuttering were definitely a side benefit).

44. Irrorate

The gloss she had on sparkled in the morning sun (he's pretty sure he didn't hear a word she said that day).

45. Nap

Heroine could sleep anywhere; it was always Shin she fell asleep on.

46. Entangle

They didn't leave their bed for four days after their wedding.

47. Occursion

Their feelings for each other were like one giant explosion with no aftermath.

48. Cacography

His handwriting was terrible, but the love letter is still locked in her drawer along with everything else that is sentimentally valuable to her.

49. Fulgid

The dazzling smile she gave him as she walked down the aisle erased every nerve in his body.

50. Uncomfortable

"Heroine!" Shin suddenly squeaked. "Maybe you should sit somewhere else other than _**my lap.**_"


End file.
